Worst Kept Secret
by it makes sense in context
Summary: Just a little Bolinora fic. There is a reason those two arn't told secret's. Here it is. RATED T FOR MATURE THEMES. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

"Crap." Jinora as she paced in the library. "Crappity, crap, crap, _crap!"_

"Not that I don't love it when you use profanity - Because I do." said Bolin from his seat on Jinora's desk. "But why the sudden outburst?"

"Because instead of regular familey dinner, my mother invoked full extended familey dinner tonight." said Jinora.

"So?"

"SO?!" exclaimed Jinora. "SO?! So Lin will be there! The woman can see attraction _with her feet_! She's a frigging human lie detector, Bolin! A _human effing __**liedetector**__!"_

"Right." said Bolin. "So long as Rohan dosn't say that 'he never saw annything interesting in the library' we're safe."

Jinora sat down and burried her face in her hand's. She loved Bolin, she really did. But somtimes he could be such a Bone-headed, idiotic . . .

"Honey I was being silly." said Bolin as he moved to sit beside her and began stroking her hair. "We can get through this. We'll sit as far from one annother as possible and when asked hazardous questions we only tell half the truth.'

"So we lie?"

"No." said Bolin flatly. "We are simply leaving out the dangerous parts."

"Lying by omision." stated Jinora.

"Well if you wan't to see it that way." Bolin shrugged nonchalantly. "But that may not work on Mako." He pondered. "The guy's no earthbender but he know's when I'm lying."

Jinora looked up at Bolin. "Mako probably already know's."

"Huh?"

"I said Mako probably already know's." Jinora held up a hand to silence Bolin. "Let me explain before you go demanding awnser's." she hitched up the collar of her Air Bender uniform, covering the hickey that threatened to expose itself. "It all happened a few week's ago when I was practising airbending with Korra . . ."

Bolin sighed. Stories that had Korra in the first scentence rarely boded well.

_Jinora faced Korra across the feild on Air Temple Island that was reserved for air bending practice. Passing air acolyt's ran for cover. it wasn't that the opposing girls lacked control or restraint, it was that battle's between them had been known to be dangerous to by standers._

_"You ready?" Called Jinora from her end of the field. Trying to get a rise out of her opponent and make her break her focus._

_"Born ready!" said Korra. "Heck I'm the freaking Avatar! Offfff!" Korra was blindsided by Jinora's sudden air-blast._

_"What was that?" called Jinora as she dropped into a defensive stace while waiting for Korra to recover so they could begin again._

_Korra jumped to her feet and sent air punch after air punch toward's the younger girl. Jinora Blocked the atacks and sent an air scyth at Korra._

_The battle continued in this manner for half an hour untill both girl's were covered in sweat and Korra had forced Jinora to her knee's._

_"I'm the Avatar," began Korra. "And you gotta deal with - Oh. My. SPIRIT'S!" Korra's eye's were fixed on the spot where Jinora's tunic had slipped revealing her collarbone and the fresh hickey covering it._

_"What?" asked Jinora. "What's 'oh my spirit's'?" She mimiced the older girl. "Korra?"_

_Hearing her name, Korra broke out of her trance. She grabbed Korra's wrist. "Your coming with me." She calmly stated._

_"But I have to help my mother . . ." Jinora's protest's died on her wrist's. She knew full well that the Avatar was stubborn as an oxmule somtimes. _No, _thought Jinora, _All the time.

_"I'm sure your mother will understand." said Korra. "She is Ty Lee's grand daughter after all. And I'm sure she would love to hear all about what her sweet, innocent, little Jinora has been up to with her new boyfriend."_

_"What does that have to do with the price of peas in Persopilis?" asked Jinora._

_"Absoloutly nothing." said Korra, compleatly missing the point. "But you may want to grab a scarf or somthing."_

_"It's over 30 degrees out." said Jinora, Pushing up the sleeves of her tunic. "Why would I want a scarf?"_

_Korra lightly brushed her fingers over Jinora's collarbone and raised her eyebrow. Jinora realised what Korra meant and hurriedly ran off to get a light scarf._

_xxxxxxx_

_"Where are we going?" asked Jinora as she and Korra stepped of the ferry from Air Temple Island._

_"Not telling. Get in the Satomobile." said Korra as she hopped into the driver's seat. After the incident with the lamp-post Asami had given korra lessons, in fear of anymore damage befalling her beloved vehicals._

_jinora eyed the vehical dudiously. she didn't like enclosed spaces at the best of times. Bolin thought it was halairious considoring how much time she spent in library's studying. Jinora reasoned that library's had high celings and were generally rather large._

_"Are you getting in?" Korra broke jinora out of her thought's._

_"Um . . ." said Jinora. "Could I drive?" Korra was widlry regarded as the worst driver in New Team Avatar. With a lead foot and a tendancy to 'forget' where the break's were driving with Korra was a terrifying experience. Even for Iroh. Who had once decided that attemping to fly somthing he had no experience with was a good idea. In the middle of a dog-fight._

_"Just get in." said Korra exasperatedly as she started the vehical._

_"Why can't we just fly where ever we're going?" asked Jinora, knowing full well that their gliders were on the island, as were the Sky Bison._

_"This way garantee's that you can't escape." said Korra. "So nice try, but no cigar."_

_"That's what I'm afraid of."_

_"I am not going to crash!" shouted Korra. "Now get in the spirit's damned Satomobile!"_

_"We have got to think of a better name for these." said Jinora as she climbed into the passenger seat and securely fastened her seatbelt. "How about 'Deathtrap'?"_

_"I'll mention that to Asami next time I see her." said Korra as she pressed her foot to the gas pedal. And traded the crowded Major street's of the heart of Republic City for it's much quieter, less heavily trafficed suburbs._

_"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." repeated Jinora as Korra exceded the speed limit throught the suburbs._

_"No, your not." said Korra. "Your way over reacting."_

_"I am walking back to Air Temple island when this is over is what I'm doing." said Jinora. "Slow down!" She gripped the door handle tightly as Korra made a tight turn._

_"Gladly." said Korra as they pulled into a long drive way. "We're almost there."_

_Korra ulled up infront of the Sato mansion and got out of the death trap._

_"Stay." she said to Jinora before knocking on the front door of the mansion._

_"I'm not a PolarBear-Dog!" called Jinora._

_"Hello Korra." said Iroh as he opened the door._

_"Hey Iroh!" said Korra. "Is Asami arround?"_

_"Yes." said Iroh. "But she's in her workshop."_

_"Awsome." said Korra. "We'll just go see her."_

_"She's working on the design for the new Satomobile.' said Iroh. "She's refusing to see anyone."_

_"This is urgent." said Korra.'_

_"She's very busy." said Iroh._

_"She's trying to force the ideas." said Korra. "She need's to get outa the workshop."_

_"You think I don't know that." said Iroh, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Look I'll try calling her workshop, but no promises."_

_"Tell her that the Sparrow-Keet has taken flight." said Korra._

_"'The Sparow-Keet has taken flight'?" asked Iroh. "And you are sure that this will make my amazing and incredibly dedicated fiance drop what she is doing and come see you?"_

_"Yes." said Korra, rolling her eyes._

_"Fine." said Iroh, fully resighned to the fact that the Avatar would not leave until he had at least tried to get Asami out of the work shop. "I'll go call her."_

_No more than three minutes later a grease stained Asami tore around the corner of the house on a prototype of what she called a 'Segue'._

_"Where will it roost?" asked Asami as she skidded to a halt infront of Korra._

_"Unbelievable." said Iroh. "All day I try to get her to leave her work shop for a cup of tea and you come in here swith your girl code - Its just unbe-frickin-lievable."_

_Asami kissed Iroh on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you when I get back."_

_"I'll hold you to that." said Iroh as he pulled asami in for a kiss. "I love you."_

_"Love you too." said Asami._

_"Urgh, you two are like an old married couple." said Korra. "Nerw's flash! Your not old and your not married!"_

_"Not yet." said Asami._

_"Get in the Satomobile."_

_"Give me the key's."_

_Once Korra had relinquished the key's to the Satomobile they set off._

_"So this is for real this time?" asked Asami. "Not like last time when you thought somthing was going on, but there wasn't?"_

_"No I've got proof this time."_

_"A napkin with a phole number on it is not proof." said Asami. "You and I know that well enough."_

_"The 'proof' is sitting in the backseat with a scarf wrapped around her neck." Jinora spoke up. "And you have dragged Asami away from her work because of me before."_

_Asami abruptly stopped the car. "Holy shit." she breathed turning around to face Jinora. "Hickey's?" she asked, eye's flicking to Korra._

_"Ya huh." said Korra. "Our precious little girl hasn't learned any decent way's of hiding them yet."_

_"I have so." said Jinora. "It is just impractical to wear a scarf for airbending practice."_

_"Well you can alway's use creme conceler." said Asami. "Not that I have ever done that."_

_"No Asami those odd coloured splotches arent badly conceled hickey's at all!" said Korra._

_Jinora put her head in her hands. "We are not having this conversation. I know how to hide hickey's."_

_"It dosn't seem like it." said Korra._

_"It's the middle of Summer!" exclaimed Jinora._

_"So?" asked Asami._

_"So it's to hot for a scarf." said Jinora. "And so what? I have a hickey, or five, from -" Jinora cut herself off before she could say any thing that would get her and Bolin in a sticky situation with their friends or worse - her parents._

_"From who?" asked Korra._

_"None of your business." said Jinora._

_"Tell us." said Asami._

_"You don't know him." Jinora tried the oldest trick in the book._

_"Dont we?" asked Korra._

_"NO!"_

_"I think our littlr sparrow-keet is holding out on us, Asami." said Korra, a malicious glint in her eye._

_"Yea." said Asami. "I think we do know him. Quite well actually."_

_"You don't." said Jinora. And who even said they were a guy?" Jinora hoped her comment would throw them off. It didn't._

_"Honey, we all know that is a lie." said Asami._

_"Yea." said Korra. "Over the last eight years i have watched you sigh over multiple male book and film characters."_

_"Well it dosn't matter," said Jinora. "Because you don't know him."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really." confirmrd Jinora._

_Korra turned to Asami. "It's Bolin." She said with utter conviction._

_"It is not!" exclaimed Jinora, knowingfull well that any further protest was futile. "Where the blazes did you get thatstupid idea from?"_

_"Your insistance that we dont know him." said Korra._

_"And your bright red face." added Asami. "it wasn't that hard."_

_"Damn we owe Mako." said Korra._

_"Yea." said Asami. "How were we supposed to know she would go for an earth bender? Thinking about it - How did he know?"_

_"He probably noticed somthing was up with Bolin." said Korra._

_"You made bet's on what element my prospective boyfriend would bend?" asked Jinora incredulously. "That's unbelievable!"_

_"Not really." said Korra. "We've also got one on when Ikki and Skoochy are going to tell your parent's they're making the beast with two back's."_

_"Two week's, three days." said Jinora. "At the next mandatory familey dinner. Twenty Yuans."_

xxxxxxx

"You put money on when your sister would come out about the nature of her relationship with Skooch?" asked Bolin. "You are unbelievable. Never took you for the gambling type."

"Yea." said Jinora. "But it's an easy one. I know Ikki better than anyone. I'm so going to win this tonight."

"That dosn't really explain how Mako know's." said Bolin.

"Korra would have told him." said Jinora. "And Asami will have told Iroh. and I think my mum knows."

"So it's just your dad and the Cheif that don't?" asked Bolin. "And why do you think you mum know's?"

"She said somthing about a nice earthbending boy." said Jinora. "Makes me wonder how she know's."

"Skoochy may have toild Ikki who may have told her." said Bolin.

"How does Skoochy know?" asked Jinora.

"My whole squadron knows." admitted Bolin.

Jinora raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well the guy's kinda figured out I was getting some and launched the Ember island Inqusition on me."

"Huh?"

"They dragged me into an innterogation room and dragged it out of me." Bolin explained. "They were very thorogh. I taught them well."

"Ahhh." said Jinora. "You did teach them well. Maybe you should work on you resistance to such methods."

"Yea thats how everyone know's." said Bolin. And dont be cheeky."

Jinora sighed. "This has to be the worst kept secret ever."

"No worst kept secret was that Korra was pregnant the first time." said Bolin.

"True that." said Jinora thinking about her four year old godddaughter.

"We mannaged to keep it from the most important people." said Bolin trying desperatly to find the bright side.

"Who my dad and Cheif Bei Fong?" said Jinora sarcasticly. "Well done us. They would have been oblivious anyway."

"And who would have had the worst reaction to finding out?" asked Bolin.

"Good point." said Jinora as she brought her lips to meet Bolin's.

"What are you doing?" asked Bolin. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Enjoying the last few hour's before my father lock's me in a tower." said Jinora.

"I'll climb you hair when it grow's long enough." said Bolin. "Or, you know, you can fly out and I'll earth bend the tower to rubble."

"That secont option was hardly romantic." said Jinora as she covered bolin's mouth with her's cutting off whatever he may say next. Not that he minded that much.

xxxxxxxxxxx

That night at dinner Bolin and jinora sat as far from one annother as they could and neatly dodged questions on the nature of their research together - the pair were wrighting a book on the origins of bending sports. However the tension between the pair was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Eventually Lin got sick of their barely conceled love lorn glances across the table so, in the break between the main and dessert she said;

"Pema, Aang was known for fainting when he heard particularly shocking knews about his children."

"I remdember that!" said Bumi. "Do you guy's remember the time -"

"Not now, Bumi." said Lin. "Pema."

"Yes?"

"Prepare to catch you husband."

"Why?"

"Because," said Lin. "This one," She pointed at Jinora. "And this one." She pointed at Bolin. "Are doing a lot more than 'research' in the library. Unless each other's body's count."

Several thing's happened at once. Tenzin's face turnes twelve shades of red and his eyes bulged. Korra, Mako and Iroh burst out in peals of uncontrolble laughter. Asami stifled a giggle. The air bending teen's and Skoochy said "Finally!". Pema said, "That's old news." And Bumi clapped his younger brother on the back booming "Congratulation's little bro!"

Bolin and Jinora sat there looking absoloutly mortified.

"Daddy, I can explain -"

"Lounge. Now." Tenzin cut off his daughter and pointed at the door.

Tenzin closed the door behind himself as he followed his daughter into the room. "Why?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Bolin?"

"Because I thought you'd be mad." said Jinora as she sat down in an arm chair. "Because of the age difference."

"Jinora." Tenzin sat down in the chair opposite. "Their are sixteen years between myself and your mother. Do you honestly think we care about that? We only care that you are happy. And not doing any thing stupid."

Jinora looked up at her father. "Your not mad?"

"I'm mad that you didn't tell us and that I had to find out from Lin. And that I was the last to know." Tenzin ran his hand over his bald scalp.

"So your cool with it?"

"Yes I am 'Cool with it' as you so eloquently put it." said Tenzin. "But I am going to have to give that boy a stern talking to. If Meelo and Rohan havn't beaten me to it. Also I have one thing I need to know. Lin was able to sense that you two had been uh, together. Your not . . .?"

Jinora looked confused for a moment then realised what her father meant. "No." said Jinora. "Oh, Spirits no. Our relationship hasn't progressed quite that far yet."

"Yet?" asked her father.

"Dad it's inevitable and you know it." said Jinora. "You were our age once."

"Fine." Tenzin sighed. "So long as you two are planning to get married at some point - and are prepared for the consequences of your actions - You have my blessing."

"Thankyou Daddy." Jinora hugged her father before they went to rejoin the other's.

Sure enough Meelo and Rohan were giving Bolin a stern talking to. Or rather as stern a talking to as a sixteen year old 'helped' by a eleven year old could mannage.

"Now our sister is very precious to us." said Meelo.

"So if you hurt her we will hurt you.' said Rohan. "Understood?"

"Understood." said Bolin. When he saw his girlfriend re-enter the room he mouthed 'HELP! ME!'

"Meelo let him go." said Jinora. "Rohan, you too.'

"NEVER!" shouted Rohan. "You defiled my sister in the library! I shall -"

"Rohan." said Pema with all the authority that came from being a mother of four. "Let the poor boy go."

Dinner was just returning to normal when Ikki made her own anouncement;

"As you all know, Skoochy and I have been dating for the past two year's. Somthing has come up and we are planning a spring wedding."

This time Tenzin did faint.

xxxxxxxx

**(A/N: So how was it? Did you like it? You think I should continue? Thankyou for reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey an update! Quick note: in the first chapter Ikki says spring, she was suposed to say Autumn.)**

"You Just had to say what you said didn't you?" Jinora stared at her sister across the room they had shared as kids.

"Why not?" asked Ikki. "It was true. We _are_ planning to get married."

"That is not what I mean and you know it." said Jinora.

"I could have sworded it better . . ." admitted Ikki.

"Or waited untill Dad had calmed down."

"Hey, Mum called this familey dinner so I could announce the wedding." said Ikki. "You were the one who got Dad all worked up."

"That was hardly my fault." said Jinora. "Bolin and I didnt expect Lin to figure it out. And anyway we already were planning to tell Dad."

"When?"

"Eventually?"

"Nevermind that." said Ikki. "After what Lin said I had to see if I could get Dad to faint."

"Yea, that was pretty funny." Addmitted the older girl.

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"Somthing has come up," said Ikki. "And we are planning an autumn wedding."_

_For tenzin who minutes earlia had found out his eldest daughter was in a relationship with a mab six years her senior, even the very thought that his younger daughter was possibly pregnant was to much. He fainted clean away._

_Skoochy face-palmed. Ikki was known for her method of telling half truths that left people in shock. This was one of the worse ones she had pulled._

_Every eye in the room turned to Tenzins fainted form and then to Ikki's (beaming) and Skoochy's (slightly shocked) face's. And then back to Tenzin. Eventually after several long moments Korra asked the painfilly obvious question:_

_"Are you pregnant?" Korra blurted out, her lack of tact rivaling that of Ikki._

_"She better not be." said Tenzin, glaring at Skoochy as he regained consiosness._

_"No." said Ikki. "At least, I don't think so."_

_Tenzin took a deep breath and put his hands and took a deep breath. Continuing on the Air-Bending culture be damned, his children were not allowed to have children of the own their ow until he was in his grave. Nevermind that he was ondenough to be a grandfather._

_"Shes not pregnant." said Lin. "Despite what the shotgun wedding might suggest. Or that she pretty much admkitted that it might be a possibility."_

_"Well whaht other reason so people get married at nineteen?" asked Meelo, eager to see if he could make his father faint again._

_"Love?" said Ikki at the same time as Jinora said, "So they can make the beast with two backs."_

_"Jin, we have been doing that for a while and you know it." said Ikki. Tenzin looked like he was about to have a heart attack._

_"Wait," said Rohan. 'Whats the beast with two backs? Is it like topless reasearch?"_

_"I bet i can guess what they were researching, and it wasn't probending!" remarked Korra, her lack of tact rivaling Ikki._

_Tenzins eyes bulged as he began to hyperventilate. Why couldnt he have one child with any sense or propietry? Rohan diddnt count yet as he wsn't old enough but if his siblings were anything to go by . . ._

_Bumi began to laugh. "Spirits this is to good to be true. Somone other than myself giving Tenzin crap? I must have died and gone to the spirit world."_

_"Why are you getting married so soon?" asked Tenzin. He might not like it but he may as well get the whole story._

_"Because skoochy got offered a job training recruints for the Ba Sing Se police force." said Ikki. _

_"You could get married when he returns." pointed out Tenzin._

_"It's a three year job, sir." said Skoochy, speaking up for the first time. "And Ikki really wants to come with me. And to have children some day."_

_"Trust me." said Korra as she picked up four year old Mikari. "You do not want kids this young." Mako raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh you know what I mean." She snapped._

_Tenzin ignored them. "Ikki," He said. "Are you sure you want to follow this guy," He pointed at Skoochy. "All the way to Ba Sing Se."_

_"Which really is the worst city ever." Commented Lin._

_"Thankyou, Lin." said Tenzin._

_"What? Skoochy's my adopted son." Pointed out Lin. "I have just as much of a right to be outraged as you do."_

_Tenzin realised that he may have an ally. "Fine Lin, say what you will."_

_"I mean theres a ton of work here and recuirs that need metal-bending training." Said Lin. "Stay and wait a while. Then get married. Not next month. Atleast give us some time to prepare for a wedding."_

_"And who will train the recruits in Ba Sing Se, Mum?" asked Skoochy. "Are you going to?"_

_Lin thought thoughtfull for a moment. "Tenzin, We are fighting a loosing battle."_

_"What?!"_

_"Skoochy's right. We cant trust anyone else to train the recruits in Ba Sing Se." Lin held up a hand to silence anything Tenzin might say. "We're better off just letting them get married when they want to."_

_Tenzin resigned himself to the fact that he was not going to win this argument. "Fine." He muttered. "We better get started there is a lot we have to do."_

_"Yay!" exclaimed Pema. "My little girl is getting married!"_

xxEnd Flashbackxx

"So ypour going to be my maid of honour, right?" Ikki broke Jinora out of her recolection.

"Of course." said Jinora. "Do the same for me?"

"You have to ask?" said Ikki. "So when did the whole Bolin-you thing start up?"

"Take a guess." said Jinora.

"About the same time as the research project." Ikki guessed. "Are you even wrighting that book?"

"Yes!" said Jinora, nose in the air. "Of course we are! Honestly I though you knew me better than that." Jinora pretended to be offended.

"Hey I'm not the one who explained a way an intense make out session as topples reaseasrch to a twelve year old." said Ikki. 'Kinda makes me wonder how much rearearch you guys acctually do."

"How else was i supposed to explain it?" said Jinora.

"Meh, good point." said Ikki. "So what happenes on those reasearch trips then?"

"Reasearch."

"Of each others bodies?"

"Not always." said Jinora. "Mostly we just look at ruins. Interesting stuff really -"

"Ok I dont want to hear about the tomb of the Li Jien again." said Ikki.

"But it's going to be so cool -"

"Can you believe we're both settling down?" asked Ikki.

"You settling down." said Jinora. "I'm going to keep exploring with Bolin - NOT LIKE THAT!" She shouted the last part as Ikki collapsed on one of the bed's in a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry sis, but do you ever listen to yourself talk?" Ikki continued to laugh. "I swear that about half of what you say has a double meaning."

"I know." said Jinora. "It throws people off. So have you decided on a date?"

"Three weeks from today." said Ikki proudly.

"Do you even have enough time to organise a wedding?" asked Jinora.

"You forget, we have Mum."

"So?"

"So we have one of the best planners of social events in the city!" said Ikki. "Its going to be amazing! And your going to help."

"Wait, Bolin and I are going to visit the sun warriors next week." said Jinora. "I'm not going to be able to help you."

"Your only going to be gone a week, you can help swhen you get back." said Ikki. "See I thought of everything!"

"Then what colour dress are you going to wear?"

**xxxxxxx**

**(A/N: a short one I know. Im sorry. There is one more chapter for this (The Wedding) then Im going to wright a One shot based on the trip to the sun warriors. Sory this wasn't very Bolinora. The next chapter will have more. The one shot will be so bolinora it wont be funny. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Please reveiew,**

**it makes sense in context.)**


End file.
